Nuevo Phineas y Ferb 2012
by dioxo
Summary: Nueva historia del 2012 inventada por Stuntmanorigins pero la he retocado. La otra está cancelada. Humor, Terror Y Phinbella. Nuestros amigos se enfrentarán al mayor miedo que el ser humano pueda tener: El fin del mundo. Phineas tendrá que reunir a sus amigos y hacer algo por el mundo. Historia de tres capítulos. En el tercero habrá Phinbella.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos. Aquí llego con mi historia reinventada, bastante cambiada la verdad y además de terror mucha comedia y romance Phinbella pero el Phinbella será en los próximos capítulos. ¡Que lo disfruten! Aquí los chicos tienen 18 años excepto Buford y Ferb que tienen 19.

Phineas y Ferb: 2012

Trailer pequeño

26/12/12 12:32

Está la ciudad de Nueva York inundada, solo quedan unos edificios en pie donde sobreviven las personas en el tejado de ellos.

-¿Y si fuera verdad? ¿Dónde estarías tú?-De repente cae un meteorito.

Fin del Trailer

Parte 1

Era un día lluvioso por las calles de Danvillie. Phineas estaba de vacaciones en Nueva York solo. Phineas paseaba solo por las calles lluviosas de Nueva York. Era día 25 de diciembre, las 13:43 ya de vacaciones de invierno. Un hombre se acercaba a Phineas.

-El fin del mundo esta cerca gente, no habrá salvación alguna. Dios un coche gris-Dijo el hombre que se había quedado parado en frente de el coche-Oh no el loco ese pirado otra vez, está obsesionado con el fin del mundo, será mejor que me esconda para que no me vea-Dijo el pelirrojo. Se escondió detrás de unos cubos de basura. Aún así…-Hola Phineas ¿Qué tal?-Dijo el hombre viendo a Phineas-Anda bueno dejame en paz pesado-Dijo Phineas-Venga Phineas escuchame por favor solo estoy diciendo la verdad-Le dijo el oráculo-Está bien-Respondió el pelirrojo-La primera predición maya es que un rayo que no se sabe de donde viene, atraviesa el sol afectando a su comportamiento. La fecha próxima es el 26 de diciembre de 2012-Dijo el hombre-¿De verdad?-Dijo Phineas sarcásticamente-O eso creo, dejame enseñarte una cosa-Dijo el hombre-Esta bien-Respondió de nuevo Phineas. Cogieron un taxi y fueron a el puerto. Alquilaron una lancha y fueron a una pequeña islita que había a unos 500 metros mas o menos de Nueva York. Al llegar Phineas estaba alucinado con lo que estaba viendo. Vió una nave espacial aterrizada bruscamente contra la isla-La segunda predición es que este fue un envio alienígena advirtiendo sobre nuestra conducta y rivalidades entre seres humanos que harán imposible la coordenación entre nosotros para hacer frente a el fin del mundo. Teniendo como referencia a las calaveras de cristal encontradas en territorios mayas. La tercera predición dice que habrá un aumento global de la temperatura del planeta Tierra. Provocando grandes catastrofes sobre nuestro planeta. Dicha ola de calor se producirá con una intesidad y velocidad sin precedentes. Llegando así a la cuarta predición, donde los polos de la Tierra se derretirán, sumergiendo en el agua la mayor parte de los continentes y superficies terrestres-Dijo el hombre-Vale, vale, ¿entonces quieres decir que solo disponemos de menos de 24 horas antes de la mayor catastrofe de la humanidad? Esto empieza a asuustarme mucho-Dijo Phineas cogiendo la lancha con el oráculo y al llegar al puerto, fue corriendo al hotel dejando tirado en el puerto a el hombre.

26/12/12 6:33

(Aquí empezamos un poco con la comedia)

El mar ya cubría el terreno de Nueva York. Otro día lluvioso.

En un parque… Estaban grabando las noticias allí.

-Ah ya está grabando, bueno desde este parquecito retransmitimos en directo como el nivel del mar se ha elevado hasta las zonas terrestres de Nueva York. Algunas personas han aprovechado el día para hacer algo de yoga-Dijo una mujer. En el parque grababan como unas chicas hacían yoga mojándose como si nada (xd)-Venga chicas, ese es el espíritu-Decía una de ellas-Me estoy mojaaaaaaaaaaando-Decía otra-Otros han aprovechado el día para hacer algo de deporte-Decía de nuevo la mujer en directo. En un campo de Beisbol estaban un señor medio ciego y otro que iba a batear-Venga hijo a ver como das la pelota-Dijo el señor medio ciego. En vez de lanzar una pelota lanzó una granada lista para detonar-¿A quién llama este tio hijo?-Dijo el otro que iba a batear-Olle que esto no es una pelota yo me largo de aquí-Dijo de nuevo el chaval que iba a batear. Logró salir antes de que explotase-Otros han llegado a la desesperación-Dijo de nuevo la mujer. Aparece un tio con un arma disparando al agua en el parque. Los túneles estaban completamente llenos de agua y la gente entraba y se hundía con los coches-Pobres pringaos, por suerte yo estoy a salvo en mi coche y se fue a un túnel y se hundió-Pues eso es todo por el momento les mantendremos informados de…-Dijo la mujer-Maldición ese oráculo tiene gran parte de razón será mejor que vaya a ver que es lo que ocurre a fuera-Dijo Phineas que estaba viendo las noticias en la televisión. Phineas salió a la calle.

Mientras en el despacho del presidente…-Un Guardaespaldas entraba corriendo al despacho-¡Senor presidente, señor presidente, alerta roja!-Gritaba el guardaespaldas-Por dios, ¿qué pasa ahora?-Preguntó el presidente-Primero, no tengo piernas-Dijo el Guardaespaldas enseñando que no tenía piernas-Por dios como puedes mantenerte en el aire sin piernas-(A partir de ahora cada guion significa cambio de personaje entre el presidente y el guardaespaldas. Ahora empieza el guardaespaldas) Tengo mis recursos señor (xd)-Madre mía-Segundo, nuestro país esta inundandose-¿Qué nuestro país está inundandose? Esto lo pienso impedir como que soy el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, ¿Crees que podrás llegar al vehículo sin piernas?-Tranquilo las tengo puestas (En ese momento ya tenía puestas las piernas)-Has mentido al presidente de tu país-Señor, he mentido para proteger a nuestra patria-Vale, pero vamos corriendo hacia el coche. (Aquí se termina el intercambio de personajes)-Salieron del despacho y salieron corriendo hacia el coche.

A las afueras del hotel estaba Phineas viendo como se inundaba la ciudad-Uf, esto es un caos. Un momento que es eso-Dijo Phineas viendo algo a unos metros suyos. El agua ya llegaba hasta las rodillas. Ahí estaba Buford en una tabla de surf y se paró delante de Phineas-Hola Phineas. No sabía que habías venido aquí tu también de vacaciones-Dijo Buford-(A partir de aquí vuelve a haber intercambio de personajes entre Phineas y Buford. Empieza Phineas) Hola-¿Qué pasa Phineas? Hoy me he levantado y me he dicho ``Pero que buen día para surfear´´-¿Cómo puedes surfear con la ciudad inundándose?-Dios, eso explica porque no hizo falta llegar a la playa-Buford, necesito que me ayudes. Tienes que pedir ayuda, yo voy a buscar a un oráculo que predijo todo esto-Está bien-(Aquí termina el intercambio) Buford cogió su tabla de surf y se fue a buscar ayuda.

En frente del coche del presidente…(Otra vez intercambio entre el guardaespaldas y el presidente empezando el guardaespaldas)-Señor el agua esta superando demasiado la superficie terrestre y ¿Qué opina sobre mis gafas de sol nuevas?-No están mal-¿Ha dicho mal?-Están bien-¿Solo bien?-Genial-¿Están super guays?-Eres idiota- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-Llevas gafas de sol en un día de lluvia-Tiene razón, me las quitaré en cuanto pueda. Vámonos (Aquí termina el intercambio).

Con Buford… Él vio un policía y fue corriendo hacia él-Espere señor, espere-Dijo Buford-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo el agente-La cuidad está inundandose-Dijo Buford-No me diiigaaas-Dijo Sarcásticamente.

Sede de la O.M.G (Oh, My God xd) El presidente llegó allí con dificultad por la lluvia y la inundación. Subió al tejado y se subio a un helicóptero.

Con Phineas… Estaba en el puerto y encontró allí a el oráculo-Por fin te encuentro, vale tenías razón, tus prediciones se están cumpliendo, dime una forma de detener esto-Dijo Phineas muy nervioso y asustado por lo ocurrido-Lo siento Phineas, ya es demasiado tarde para corregír nuestros errores, mira detrás de ti-Dijo el hombre-(Como si lo dijese a cámara lenta) ¿¡Qué demonios? ¡Virgen Santa María! ¿¡Qué demonios es esto?-Dijo Phineas asustadísimo. Detrás de él se encontró un Tsunami un poco mas bajo que el fire estate (Se dice Fair Steit)

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte. Por cierto, ¿os pareció gracioso el episodio? Digamenlo a través de un rewvie. Gracias y nos vemooos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola guapetones y guapetonas. Traigo este nuevo que cap que todavía no ha recibido rewvies. Espero que me dejen alguno. Salu2.

Phineas y Ferb: 2012

En anteriores espisodios: En el puerto…-Ya es demasiado tarde Phineas-¿Qué demonios es eso?-Dijo Phineas viendo un Tsunami.

Parte 2

Por toda la ciudad empezó a sonar la alarma social por lo que la gente no podía estar mas asustada-Oh dios mio, esa es la alarma social-Dijo el presidente montado en un helicóptero.

En el puerto…-Sea lo que sea, no pienso quedarme a averiguarlo-Después de decir eso salió como una bala hacia el coche y fue a buscar a Buford. Logró encontrarlo y se fueron a un edificio bastante alto.

22-12-12

Todo era un caos. Casi todos los edificios fueron derrumbados. Por suerte en el que entraron estos 2 no fue derribado. Lo peor de todo es que el agua casi superaba al edificio. Solo quedaban unos cuantos en pie. Había muchísima gente en aquél edificio en lo mas alto en el tejado. En los otros edificios también había mucha gente. Phineas estaba sentado con las rodillas pegadas a la cabeza pensando en que podía hacer. Pensaba en Danvillie. ¿Qué habría sido de su familia y de sus amigos? No podía estar mas confuso-No pienses mas Phineas, no hay escapatoria. Estamos destinados a morir-Phineas levantó la vista. Era Alfar el ombre que anunciaba el fin del mundo-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí antes que nosotros 2?-Yo ya tenía planeado todo esto, eso me recuerda a la quinta predicción donde tendremos ue cambiar de pensamientos y de sentimientos, el ser humano cambiará radicalmente-Que rollo-Dijo Buford que acababa de entrar en la conversación. Phineas se levantó y agarró de los hombros a Buford-¿¡Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡NUESTRAS FAMILIAS, NUESTROS AMIGOS! ¿¡DONDE ESTÁN?!-Gritó Phineas al borde de las lágrimas-Phineas yo… no lo se, no se que podemos hacer-Dijo Buford-¿¡Como que no lo sabes?! ¿¡Esque no te das cuenta de…?!-No pudo seguir porque fue interrumpido por Alfar-¡Cálmate Phineas! Hay una salida, esperadme en la parte trasera del edificio-Dijo Alfar que se fue andando como si nada. Phineas miró a buford extrañado e hicieron caso.

En la parte trasera del edificio…-¿Pero como ha llegado este velero aquí?-Dijo Phineas viendo un velero en el agua-Lo compré para después usarlo. Vivo en este edificio. Montemos-Dijo Alfar apareciendo por detrás. Los 3 montaron en el velero y se fueron sin que nadie se diera cuanta. Pasaron por la ciudad en ruinas. Había muchísimas personas en la superficie del agua ahogadas-Vaya desastre de ciudad, aunque pienso que está mas bonita ahora-Dijo Phineas-Eso me recuerda a un chiste-Dijo Buford-¿Tú crees que estamos para chistes Buford?-Perdón-Se arrepintió-Phineas no se que intentas hacer con esto-Dijo Alfar-Intento dar un poco de luz a nuestras esperanzas ¿sabes?-Respondió Phineas-¿Esque no sabes cual es la sexta y última predicción? Un cometa se saldrá de su órbita e impactará sobre la Tierra-¿Y eso cuando va a ocurrir?-Ah, eso ya se ha cumlido-De repente olleron un fuerte ruido y al poco tiempo se desmayaron.

Phineas estaba despertando. Estaba en medio de la nada. Un desierto lleno de arena con el barco dado la vuelta. Se giro y vio la mar.

(Pongan ``Requiem for a dream´´ por el minuto 2:52)

Phineas se giró de nuevo y escaló una montaña pequeña de arena. Divisó algo un poco lejos de él. Se fue acercando poco a poco-Dime que no Phineas, dime que no-Se dijo a sí mismo. Se fue acercando mas y empezó a correr y cuando finalmente llegó no se lo creía. Divisó la Estatua de la Libertad. ¡La ciudad había sido enterrada!-No puede ser. ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

(Paren la música)

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado. Últimamente no me viene mucha inspiración. Dejen rewvies porfa. Siento que sea tan corto. Nos vemos.


End file.
